Cord
Cord – postać występująca w Gothic, Gothic II, Gothic II: Noc Kruka oraz modyfikacji Velaya – Historia wojowniczki. Jest on jednym z najemników zamieszkujących Nowy Obóz a następnie najemnik z farmy Onara i członek Wodnego Kręgu. Gothic Po zesłaniu do Górniczej Doliny postanawia dołączyć do nowego obozu. Po awansie na najemnika, Cord zajmuje się trenowaniem innych szkodników i samych najemników. Posiada siekacz nazwany jego imieniem. Może pomóc głównemu bohaterowi, rozwijając umiejętności bojowe. Dowodzi oddziałem odbijającym wolną kopalnię. Gothic II Po upadku bariery Cord trzymał się Lee i udało mu się przedostać przez przełęcz. Został wynajęty przez Onara i ma za zadanie strzec jego farmy przed strażą miejską. Często przychodzą do niego wieśniacy gdy tylko mają jakieś kłopoty. Bez przerwy trenuje walkę mieczem za głównym budynkiem na farmie. Aby uzyskać jego szacunek, potrzebny do zostania najemnikiem Bezimienny musi zostać adeptem, zdobyć minimum trzydzieści punktów w walce jednoręczną lub dwuręczną bronią. Jeśli główny bohater dołączył do tej gildii, Cord może go nauczyć walki mieczem. Gothic II: Noc Kruka Bezimienny może się dowiedzieć od Laresa, że Cord należy potajemnie do Wodnego Kręgu. Może pomóc bohaterowi w przyjęciu do najemników w zamian za przysługę, polegającą na odnalezieniu swojego ucznia – Patricka, który został porwany przez bandytów należących do grupy dowodzonej przez Dextera. Cord R2.png|Cord w modyfikacji Returning 2.0 Modyfikacje Velaya – Historia wojowniczki Dzięki Thekli, u której Cord miał dług wdzięczności, Velaya może trenować u niego naukę walki broni jednoręcznej i zręczność. Najpierw proponuje jej samotny trening o wschodzie słońca, w jakieś ustronne miejsce, w którym po treningu mogłaby zażyć kąpiel. Okazuje się nim być wysepka w jeziorku, obok chaty Erola. Treningi przenoszą skutki, ale po aferze z Rukharem podglądaczem, dziewczyna prosi najemnika o inny sposób treningu. Cord proponuje jej standardowy trening. Jest związany z czarną rudą. Prosi Velayę, aby znalazła list, który napisał sprzedawca towaru. Okazuje nim się strażnik Rangar. Po ukradnięciu rudy ze skrzyni straży, wojowniczka oddaje mu tę rzecz. W pewnym etapie treningu Cord może jej powiedzieć, gdzie może znaleźć rapier. Okazuje się, że Khaled ma taką broń. Później sam jej wręcza wyśmienitą broń - rozcinacz pancerzy. Przeznaczenie Po dołączeniu do Wodnego Kręgu Onar rozkazał Cordowi sprawdzić czy na farmach Bengara i Sekoba wszystko gra. Cord nie chce iść sam, więc prosi Bezimiennego o towarzystwo. Na farmie Sekoba sytuacja jest pod kontrolą, lecz u Bengara są problemy ze smoczymi zębaczami. Cienista północ Cord dołączył do grupy najemników pod dowództwem Sylvia. Tak samo jak reszta jego ludzi przebywa na zamku w Górniczej dolinie, ale z tą różnicą, że Cord mieszka we własnoręcznie zbudowanym szałasie nieopodal areny Scatt'iego. Stał się typem pustelnika. Przez większość dnia wojownik trenuje walkę mieczem, późnym popołudniem przesiaduje na krześle, a w nocy śpi w swoim szałasie. Jak się okazuje to właśnie on uratował głównego bohatera przed śmiercią zanosząc go do zamku. Gdy bohater rozmawia z nim po raz pierwszy i wspomina całe zajście, Cord twierdzi, że to ''drobiazg ''i nie chce by bohater mu dziękował. W pierwszym rozdziale były najemnik Lee zleca głównemu bohaterowi zadanie odanlezienie jego miecza. W nagrodę Cord wstawi się za zagubionym u Sylvio i będzie nauczycielem walki protagonisty. Bohater może też poczęstować wojownika bagiennym zielem od Cipher'a. Cord.PNG|Cord przed swoim szałasem Dalsze losy Po odpłynięciu Bezimiennego na kontynent, Khorinis zostało zaatakowane przez orków, tym samym Cord został prawdopodobnie zabity, zniewolony bądź uciekł do lasu. Ciekawostki * W modyfikacji Velaya – Historia Wojowniczki poprzez dialog z nim można ustawić poziom trudności bohaterki. * W Gothic II oraz Gothic II: Noc Kruka nie posiada gildii. * Cord to po niemiecku sztruks. * Sposób wypowiedzi Corda zmienia się znacząco między częściami. W Gothic udziela krótkich i zwięzłych odpowiedzi. W drugiej części gry jego mowa jest bardziej emocjonalna, a sam Cord bywa złośliwy, mimo że pełni tę samą funkcję w kompanii. W Gothic II: Noc Kruka najemnik wyraża się w taki sposób, jakby wrzeszczał na bohatera. Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic II Kategoria:Pustelnicy Kategoria:Wodny Krąg en:Cord ru:Корд